One day Saiyan Off - Version original -
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un fic de Vegito73 / Traducido /Este es un oneshot sobre Bardock y su amigo Toma como habría sido como si tuvieran un día libre


**One day Saiyan Off**

(Un dia libre saiyajin)

"Hey Bardock!" Toma gritó desde el pasillo estrecho del complejo de viviendas de la saiyan.

"UUUUhhh". Bardock gruñó con frustración.

"Bardock, ¡levantantate de la cama!"

Bardock se volvió a su mejor amigo, y vio su rostro sonriendo diabólicamente divertido como Bardock lo miró desde su cama.

"¡Cómo! ¿Qué quieres ahora! Si no lo has notado,Toma,por poco perdido la vida en la última misión".

Toma fingió mirar daño. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No me emociona que ers mas fuerte ahora?"

"Más o menos".

"Está bien perder el tiempo suficiente, Bardock estás curado de todos modos, hay una razón por la que tenemos tanques de curación."

Bardock gruñó de nuevo: "Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy todavía cansado" No he dormido en mucho tiempo. "

"Tienes que estar bromeando, ahora levantate porque vas a venir conmigo, vamos a hacer algo divertido, pasar el día fuera. Somos amigos ,te conozco, pero casi nunca pasamos el rato juntos. "

Bardock suspiró, fingiendo que estaba enojado, pero él sonreía interiormente. "Está bien, déjame cambiarme. Necesito algo para comer".

Toma sabía que Bardock estaba feliz de salir y divertirse un poco, no importa lo que dijo,"Está bien"- respondió -"Te veré en el bar, voy a pedir su costumbre".

Bardock no respondió, pero Toma sabía que lo había oído. Salió del la unidad de Bardock y camino por un tramo de escaleras hacia el Bar. Había varios Bares en los alrededores de la capital del Planeta Vegeta, pero no había uno en la unidad habitacional de Bardock y Toma al que fueron asignados, que era su lugar de reunión habitual.

Losl saiyans en general comen en pequeños Bares, pero había algunos grandes Bares también. Era un ambiente que puede dejarse llevar y relajarse después de una misión estresante, todo un paraíso para un saiyajin.

Toma llegó a la planta baja del edificio, salió a la calle, y voló a un ritmo lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del cielo rojo y la belleza son dos soles emitidos sobre él, ningún otro planeta que habían conquistado superó su belleza, en opinión de Tora en al menos, no es el basurero de un planeta y Bardock le acababa de venir. Después de unos cinco minutos, llegó Tora al Bar y entró.

"Buenos días". Él le dijo a la camarera. "¿Podrías conseguir una mesa ... para ..." Él miró por encima del hombro y vio a Bardock sentado en una mesa hablando con otra camarera. "No importa ... vi a mi amigo."

Bardock había terminado de tomar la orden, y la camarera se alejó, al igual que Toma se acercó a Bardock.

"Así que ¿finalmente apareció eh? ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

Toma se sentó. "Tomé la ruta escénica".

Bardock sólo lo miró con gracia, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que había ganado el juego.

Los dos amigos hablaron durante un rato, hasta que llegó su desayuno, en dos platos gigantes. Como saiyans, los dos estaban muertos de hambre, como siempre, y empezó a babear inconscientemente con sólo mirar los montones de comida.

"Muy bien, aquí está lo de costumbre". La camarera dijo. A pesar de que era una saiyan también estaba teniendo problemas para manejar la comida. Sólo los más débiles saiyans trabajaban en lugares como estos, ya que habría sido una desgracia en el campo de batalla. "Así pues, aquí es de dos libras de egleh ahumado, una libra de huevos, dos hogazas de pan tamaño gigante, 8 tazas de papas, con salsa de carne, salsa Funt en el lateral, y dos pescados fritos del planeta Dojibaron ".

Los saiyans no se molestaron en dar las gracias a la camarera saiyan.

Después de diez minutos de devorara prácticamente su comida con gusto raro, incluso para un saiyan, ambos estaban llenos y eructó ruidosamente. Ellos se levantaron simultáneamente y casualmente pagaron su comida y dieron un par de monedas a la camarera mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Toma volvió a Bardock.

"Ahora, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato?" Toma preguntó.

"Sí, supongo. Agradable para disfrutar de un día libre para variar".

"Bueno, yo pensaba que iba a un encuentro en el estadio". Toma levantó dos boletos.

"Usted tuvo hoy todo planeado, ¿verdad?" Bardock miró a su amigo.

"Más o menos. He estado esperando este día pacientemente, nunca se puede tener una batalla decente".

"Bueno, ahora estoy realmente preocupado acerca de lo que disponen. ¿Qué está pasando en el estadio de hoy?"

"El mejor evento que ha venido ocurriendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Rey Vegeta es la celebración de un evento para ver quién quiere ser su nuevo general, ya que el anterior fue asesinado, ya sabes, Brossle".

Bardock ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Cuánto cuestan esos!"

"Usé gran parte de mi sueldo del último mes y parte del tuyo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si usted me ha oído. Sigue hablando, ver qué más pasa."

"Vamos a ir ya. Será mejor que por lo menos nos han metido los asientos decentes, Veggie estadio estará lleno apretado con la gente."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estos asientos no son muy cercanos". Bardock se quejó.

"Sabes, me costó mucho compara esos Al menos podrías mostrarme un poco de gratitud para conseguir este tipo de asientos".

"Sí, tienes razón, lo siento."

"No te preocupe. Oh, mira, las semifinales están empezando".

Rey Vegeta estaba sentado en un lugar magnífico en el estadio, con una vista perfecta de ambos luchadores por lo que podría considerar que lo mejor estaba en un empate. Los dos amigos se oyeron un sonido procedente de un altavoz, la voz era la del Rey Vegeta. "EMPIEZEN!"

Ambos peleadores se levantaron y miró a los demás, ni quieren dejar que el otro robe su oportunidad de gloria. Un luchador que tenía el pelo cortó. Llevaba armadura de combate negro y marrón, pero carecía de las hombreras regulares. Se puso de pie sobre la altura de la media, y no era ni musculoso ni flaco. Era muy guapo, El otro luchador era un hombre alto, musculoso en demasía que se encontraba por lo menos seis pulgadas por encima del otro, y estaba casi completamente calvo, manteniendo sólo una pequeña ráfaga de pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Llevaba armadura de color negro y amarillo, y francamente parecía bastante feo. Como si fuera una orden, a la vez, ambos peleadores saltaron hacia adelante y trató de golpear al otro fuera con un fuerte golpe a la cara, pero sus puños chocaron, el envío de ambos peleadores hacia atrás unos metros. La diferencia, sin embargo, era que el guapo Saiyan estaba haciendo muecas de dolor, agarrándose la mano lesionada, pero el feo sonrió apenas. Sin previo aviso, el musculoso Saiyan se abalanzó de nuevo, esta vez tomo al otro contendiente con la guardia baja, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba a través del aire. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, el atacante llevó ambas manos apretadas juntas por encima de su cabeza, el guapo gritó.

"No por favor, ¡Me rindo me rindo!" Dijo con mucha rapidez, y con eso, voló fuera de la arena más rápido de lo que nadie había esperado que él funcione.

Con eso, el que conocemos como Nappa flotó de vuelta a la tierra, y se rió. Escupió en el suelo: "¡Qué vergüenza!" -Gritó, con una voz un poco molesta.

El público estalló en vítores. "Wow, qué cobarde Ese luchador más poderoso".

"Sí, se ve muy difícil".

Bardock y Tora miramos el uno al otro y se encogió de hombros.

Se miraron de nuevo al ring. Otra pelea estaba empezando. El partido final. Para gran decepción de todos, el último contendiente había retirado debido a circunstancias que no quiso revelar.

El luchador se encogió de hombros. Se volvió hacia el rey, y se inclinó con respeto, feliz de ser el elegido.

El portavoz del rey salió y se dirigió a él.

"Guerrero Nappa, a partir de ahora, usted es el segundo al mando de la raza de los Saiyan. A partir de ahora, en lugar de elite Nappa, ahora, General Nappa. Ahora, para recibir su nivel de potencia oficial".

El criado se volvió en un scooter y apuntó a Nappa.

"La lectura oficial es ahora 4.000 unidades"

La multitud reaccionó visiblemente. "Wow, 4.000, sólo estoy a 2.000. Soy sólo a 1.300. Eso es increíble, es una verdadera élite".

_**Salida del Estadio**_

"Qué suerte la suerte de que la elección del nuevo General fue el día que lo tuvimos libre ¿eh?" Bardock dijo.

"Si. Las dos últimas batallas no eran muy buenas, pero las rondas preliminares fueron muy buenos." Toma respondió. "El tipo que ganó, Nappa, Era un poco raro, me dio la sensación de que va a hacer algo muy malo en el futuro. ¿Recibió ese sentimiento también?"

Bardock miró hacia el cielo. "Sí, un poco, pero no sé por qué. Es algo me molesta."

Toma miró hacia el cielo. "No es demasiado tarde. Podríamos hacer otra cosa".

Bardock se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo qué? No hay mucho entretenimiento aquí ya sabes."

Tora se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "No lo sé". Empezó a pensar. No dejaba de pensar. "¿Quieres ir a ver el tablero para saber cuándo es la próxima misión?"

"Por supuesto".

Los dos Saiyan volaron hacia el palacio del rey. No pasó mucho tiempo para que aparezcan pronto descendente en el suelo fuera de la sala donde las juntas misioneras se colocan. Los dos Saiyan caminaron dentro del cuarto y vieron el tablero.

"¡Demonios!" Bardock exclamó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?" Tora se acercó y le preguntó.

"Otro planeta de bajo nivel. Debemos tomar una difícil misión, Planeta Kanassa. Incluso algunas elites perdieron la vida allí, pero apuesto a que podríamos tomarlo. Después de esta misión, podemos tener otro día libre."

Toma asintió: "Sí, no obtenemos suficiente respeto por aquí."

"Bueno, creo que sólo voy a ir a dormir."

"Está bien Bardock. Vamos."

El par de Saiyan despegó a sus viviendas asignadas y entraron.

"Nos vemos mañana Bardock. ¿Estamos entrenando antes de la misión de mañana?"

"Muy temprano, verdad".

"Está bien. Gracias." Toma volvió para irse a su habitación.

"Espera, Toma". Bardock lo llamo. "Gracias, me he divertido hoy".

Toma sonrió: "Sí yo también. Te veré mañana".

Bardock asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Rápidamente se metió en la cama y pensó por un minuto.

"¿Quién necesita a un general? Tengo una vida perfectamente buena ahora."

Bardock dijo con el pensamiento, poco a poco e inconscientemente comenzó a dormirse, que lo llevó a un sueño tranquilo, largo y pacífico.

_**Fin**_


End file.
